


i understand you

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Series: #Octoberabble2018 [3]
Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Ketika "memahami" sama artinya dengan "mencuri baca".





	i understand you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harvest Moon © Natsume. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

Gray menangkap gerakan tangan Mary di balik meja depan perpustakaan. Pemuda pirang itu mendongak dari buku bacaannya tepat sebelum gadis itu berkata, "Gray, aku butuh buku referensi. Bolehkah aku minta tolong ambilkan―"

"Ensiklopedia perairan tawar dan asin?" sambung Gray cepat.

"... iya." Mary mengerutkan dahi, heran sekaligus takjub. "Aku juga butuh buku tentang―"

Lagi, Gray menyambung cepat, "Kerajaan Romawi Kuno?"

Mary tidak dapat menahan keterkejutannya. "Kok kamu tahu?"

"Memahamimu itu tidak sulit, Mer," jawab Gray sembari berjalan ke arah rak ensiklopedia. Cengiran jahil kemudian mampir di bibirnya. "Dan mungkin naskahmu tidak sengaja terbaca olehku saat kamu sedang ke toilet."

"Gray!"


End file.
